Efecto dominó
by Tar Sulion
Summary: La historia es una sucesión de hechos ordenados, como una hilera de piezas de dominó. Botas una y todas las que le siguen caerán y nada será lo mismo otra vez. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Efecto dominó**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Remus Lupin no hubiese olvidado beber la poción matalobos antes de la égida de Colagusano? La respuesta, a continuación.

Remus Lupin no era un hombre que perdiese la paciencia durante una discusión, pero Severus Snape era una persona cuyos argumentos eran tan agudos como el filo de una katana. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin no había mostrado su lengua filuda, sino que se estaba comportando como un avestruz que se negara a asomar la cabeza de un agujero. Remus debió haber predicho aquella reacción. Cuando se trataba de Sirius Black, Snape perdía todo su intelecto y se convertía en un adolescente inmaduro y grosero, sin importar cuántas veces le reiterara Remus que no ganaba nada con permitir que el pasado le afectase. Snape estaba convencido que Sirius era uno de los Mortífagos más leales a Voldemort y que él había asesinado a Peter Pettigrew.

Remus concedió la derrota en la discusión. En todo caso, el intercambio no iba a llegar a ningún lado, viendo que Snape había solidificado su posición respecto a quien fuese el padrino de Harry Potter. "Es, es el padrino de Harry Potter" se corrigió Lupin al recordar aquella extraña visión en el Mapa del Merodeador, algo que consideró imposible.

Peter Pettigrew seguía con vida.

El Mapa del Merodeador jamás mentía. Remus lo sabía porque él participó en su creación, aunque la idea original fue de sus amigos James y Sirius. Eso significaba que la base del caso del Ministerio de la Magia acababa de derrumbarse. Las implicaciones se fueron sucediendo a toda velocidad; Sirius era inocente, existía la posibilidad de capturar a Peter, averiguar el paradero de Voldemort y poner fin a todo el asunto sin librar una sola guerra ni derramar una sola gota de sangre.

Pero, por muy prometedora que fuese la perspectiva, era muy difícil vender la idea a una institución que llevaba más de una década creyendo que Sirius Black era un asesino serial. No había gente más adoctrinada que el propio adoctrinador. Remus Lupin era inteligente pero, aun siendo las cuatro de la tarde, su cerebro estaba muy agotado para explorar todas las aristas de aquella nueva posibilidad. Decidió prepararse una taza de té antes de regalarse un merecido descanso.

Usaba las pinzas para arrojar los terrones de azúcar a la humeante taza, pensando en cómo el azúcar hacía más agradables muchos tragos amargos. "Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de la poción matalobos".

Remus tenía la taza a centímetros de su boca cuando recordó que debía tomar su remedio contra su terrible condición. Depositó la taza de té sobre la mesa y caminó hacia el otro extremo de su despacho, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al pasar por alto algo tan importante para él. Se detuvo frente a un taburete de madera sobre el cual descansaba un caldero lleno hasta la mitad con una sustancia de aspecto desagradable. Tomó una taza cercana y la llenó con poción matalobos. Remus no estaba de ánimo para soportar el desagradable sabor de su medicina y se tapó la nariz con dos de los dedos de su mano izquierda y con la derecha se llevó la taza a la boca y tragó todo el contenido de una.

Carraspeando un poco, Remus se estiró un poco antes de apagar las luces y retirarse a descansar un rato. Se llevó el Mapa del Merodeador con él, por si acaso.

* * *

La noche de luna llena envolvió a la extraña comitiva. Remus Lupin hallaba desafortunado que a Snape le tocase la peor parte, pero entre él y Sirius habían demostrado que Peter seguía con vida, disfrazado bajo la forma de Scabbers, la rata de Ron. Podía oír a Sirius hablar de grandes planes con su ahijado y aquello hizo que Remus sintiera una ligera pizca de remordimiento; antes de ver a Peter en el mapa, él también creyó que Sirius había traicionado a James y a Lily y nada de lo que se dijese podía cambiar eso, sencillamente porque ya formaba parte del pasado.

—¿Sabes Harry? Estaba pensando en, bueno, cuando termine el año escolar, podrías venirte a vivir conmigo, aunque entenderé si no quieres —dijo Sirius como si la sola noción fuese una locura garrafal.

—¿Vivir contigo?

—Como dije, voy a entender si no quieres hacerlo, más que nada porque ya tienes un hogar con tus tíos…

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que quiero irme a vivir contigo!

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Sirius estaba seguro que Harry no iba a aceptar, pero él no tenía forma de saber la clase de tortura que debía enfrentar su ahijado cada fin de año escolar y pasar todo el verano con las personas que menos apreciaba en el mundo.

—¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio! ¡Sería genial! —exclamó Harry, visiblemente contento con la perspectiva de abandonar para siempre a los Dursley. Además, todo el mundo ganaba, porque Harry estaba seguro que sus tíos no lo iban a extrañar para nada. En efecto, ellos preguntarían por qué no se fue antes con Sirius. Claro que los Dursley no tenían idea que Harry tenía un supuesto asesino serial como padrino.

—Pues me parece bien —dijo Sirius, todavía sin atreverse a creer que su ahijado estuviese dispuesto a abandonar a sus tíos para vivir con él—. Sé que jamás podré reemplazar a tus padres, pero te prometo que, una vez que me reivindique, nunca más estarás solo. Te lo prometo.

—Es un trato entonces —dijo Harry, sintiendo una felicidad que no había sentido desde tal vez demasiado tiempo.

A Remus le parecía muy bien que Harry y su padrino comenzaran a vivir juntos, después de todo, él era lo más cercano que tenía Harry a una familia. Pero sentía un ponzoñoso pensamiento germinando dentro de él, aquellas elucubraciones que siempre aparecían cuando algo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, como si el ser humano no pudiese concebir la idea que una cosa resultara a la perfección. En todo caso, él había pasado por tiempos aciagos, días en los que la oscuridad parecía no tener fin, así que para Remus aquella sensación era casi instintiva. Y así era también para Sirius.

Sin embargo, nada salió mal. La comitiva atravesó los terrenos sin incidente alguno y todos entraron al castillo. Peter se removía desesperadamente pero nada podía hacer con las cadenas que le impedían moverse, y tampoco podía realizar su pequeño gran truco debido al intenso escrutinio al que era sometido Colagusano por parte de su anterior dueño, aquel adolescente alto, pelirrojo y con pecas en la cara.

Después de una escala en la enfermería, donde Snape y Ron fueron atendidos apropiadamente —hay que recordar que Severus estaba inconsciente debido al ataque impulsivo de Harry y sus amigos y Ron tenía una pierna rota—, Harry, Sirius y el resto ascendieron hasta el séptimo piso, donde se hallaba el despacho del director. Remus pronunció la contraseña y, en perfecto orden, todos ascendieron por las escaleras de caracol.

Dumbledore todavía estaba despierto. No lucía como si estuviese ocupado en algún menester producto de su cargo, sino como si ya los estuviera esperando. No se vio para nada sorprendido con la llegada del inusual grupo.

—Remus —dijo el director como si aquella fuese una cita concertada—. Veo que te acompaña una peculiar colección de gente. Supongo que tienes una asombrosa historia que contarme.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—No necesito de un mapa mágico para enterarme de todo lo que ocurre en el colegio Remus —repuso Dumbledore plácidamente—. Supongo que ya lo tenías asumido a estas alturas.

—Disculpe.

—No hay nada que disculpar mi estimado amigo —dijo el director con un tono ligero, casi divertido—. Por lo que veo, acabas de resucitar a un muerto.

—Peter Pettigrew nunca estuvo muerto —anunció Remus, olvidando usar su tono desenfadado e impersonal al que estaba acostumbrado cada vez que daba clases, como si el asunto le afectase personalmente—. Fingió su muerte y le echó la culpa a Sirius, quien por cierto es inocente.

Dumbledore se acercó lentamente hacia Peter, compuso una expresión imperturbable en su rostro y examinó al hombre desde todos los ángulos. Quien estaba siendo observado tenía la clara sensación que ese hombre podía atravesarle el alma con su mirada, un curioso pensamiento que otra persona presente en el despacho del director conocía muy bien.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Dumbledore cuando terminó su inspección—. Siempre he dicho que la magia deja huellas, y este hombre de verdad es Peter Pettigrew y es, aparte de eso, un animago no registrado.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —inquirió Hermione, perdida. Pero Harry había dialogado lo suficiente con el director de Hogwarts para entender que la magia era mucho, mucho más que humos de colores y palabras raras.

—Señorita Granger. Como dije, la magia siempre deja huellas y, si eres lo suficientemente perceptiva, podrás ver un mundo al que no estás acostumbrada. No es cuestión de habilidad, sino que es algo más de intuición.

—¿Y ahora, cuál es el siguiente paso? —preguntó Remus, tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero la verdad era que esperaba una resolución que finalmente exonerara a Sirius de todos los crímenes con los que se les acusaba.

—Lo lógico sería interrogarlo, pero como nuestro experto en Pociones está en la enfermería sin posibilidad alguna de ayudarnos, creo que será más sensato conducir a Peter al calabozo e interrogarlo cuando Severus se haya recuperado. Harry, señorita Granger, será mejor que se dirijan a sus respectivos dormitorios. Por favor no comenten nada de lo que pasó a nadie, ¿han entendido?

—Sí señor —dijeron ambos aludidos a coro.

—Los mantendré informados de lo que ocurra. Después de todo, ustedes contribuyeron, y no en menor medida, a descubrir la verdad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry y Hermione fueron a visitar a Ron, quien ya tenía su pierna sanada, aunque Madame Pomfrey insistió en que el paciente necesitaba más descanso y recién lo iba a dar de alta el día de mañana. Snape no estaba en ninguna de las camas, por lo que asumieron que ya estaba en condiciones de abandonar la enfermería.

—Así que Dumbledore también está convencido que es Peter —dijo Ron en un tono apenas más alto que un susurró. No quería que la enfermera los escuchara.

—Si Dumbledore lo dice, entonces es cierto —añadió Hermione, también en voz baja—. También supo, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que era un animago no registrado. Siempre me asombra ese hombre.

—Seguramente Dumbledore le dijo a Snape que usara un poco de Veritaserum para obtener una confesión de parte de Peter —murmuró Harry, mirando repetidamente en dirección a la oficina de Madame Pomfrey para asegurarse que no estuvieran siendo espiados—. Pero creo que ha enviado una lechuza al Ministro de la Magia para que supervisara personalmente el interrogatorio.

Una hora antes se había formado un cúmulo de gente en el vestíbulo, todos dialogando y haciendo preguntas. Harry y Hermione se habían despertado tarde debido a toda la acción de ayer y sólo supieron acerca de la conmoción gracias a Neville.

—Es una lástima lo de Buckbeak —dijo Hermione de repente. Lucía tensa y molesta—. ¡Es injusto lo que le pasó! ¡Y ese idiota de Malfoy fingiendo que casi muere por ese tajo!

—Pero, no podemos hacer nada —intervino Ron con un ligero temblor en la voz. Hermione era cosa seria cuando estaba enojada. Harry notó que su amiga se agarraba el cuello de la camisa de una manera curiosa, como si hubiese algo debajo de ésta.

—¡Esperen y verán! ¡Voy a salvar a Buckbeak! —exclamó la castaña, sin preocuparse que fuese escuchada.

—¿Y cómo? —inquirió Ron, desconcertado—. Ya está… bueno… muerto.

Harry no dijo nada, pero estaba comenzando a intuir que Hermione les estaba ocultando algo, y que su inesperada declaración tenía mucho que ver con el misterio de su horario imposible. Sin embargo, Hermione no alcanzó a hacer nada. Las puertas dobles de la enfermería se abrieron y Dumbledore entró a paso tranquilo, aunque con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Me temo que eso no es posible, señorita Granger.

—¡Profesor! No pensé que estuviera espiando —dijo Hermione con la cara muy roja.

—Señorita Granger. No es necesario espiar cuando su voz se puede escuchar desde el quinto piso —repuso Dumbledore amigablemente, aunque no abandonó su seriedad—. Usted, mejor que nadie, conoce los riesgos de hacer lo que quiere hacer. No vale la pena arriesgar tanto por un hipogrifo, aunque debo admitir que Buckbeak era un buen animal. En lugar de jugar con fuerzas impredecibles, le sugiero que vaya donde Hagrid. Le aseguro que él necesita una cara amiga, dado lo que ocurrió ayer.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y Ron lucía completamente extraviado, pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

—Harry, quiero que vengas conmigo. El interrogatorio a Peter acaba de concluir y Cornelius está muy complacido con el resultado. Quiere agradecerte por tu papel en su captura, aunque creo que Severus no está muy contento con aquello. Pobre de él, no creo que pueda superar alguna vez lo que ocurrió cuando él estaba en este colegio.

Diez minutos más tarde, en el despacho de Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Snape y Peter, quien lucía como extraviado como efecto secundario del Veritaserum, esperaban por el director. Cuando el Ministro vio a Harry, su expresión se iluminó y se acercó para felicitarlo. Snape lucía como si hubiese sido forzado a beber un litro de vinagre.

—¡Harry!

—Señor Ministro —dijo Harry, muy incómodo.

—Todavía no puedo creer lo que acabas de lograr. ¡Capturar a Peter Pettigrew, vivo, cuando todos en el Ministerio pensábamos que estaba hecho polvo! Escuché toda la confesión y te garantizo que exoneraremos a Sirius Black de todos los cargos. Aunque creo que éste será el fin de mi carrera, ya sabes, por creer durante tantos años que Sirius era un lunático.

—Aun así, creo que está haciendo lo correcto señor.

—Eso espero hijo, eso espero.

—¿Todo listo, Cornelius? ¿No tienes nada más que preguntar a Peter?

—Ya lo tengo todo, gracias Albus.

Dumbledore, Cornelius, Snape y Peter se reunieron junto a una lata de betún para zapatos para transportarse al Ministerio. Harry miraba a los cuatro con sentimientos encontrados. Era fantástico que Colagusano fuese capturado después de tantos años eludiendo a la justicia, pero a la vez sentía que ese hombre, por muy miserable que luciera, merecía morir. No había sido Sirius, sino él, el hombre bajito y rechoncho delante de él, quien traicionó a sus padres y los condujo a su fatal destino.

—Harry, mostraste una compasión digna de tu madre al perdonarle la vida a Peter —dijo Dumbledore a través de ojos límpidos—. Para que veas Severus, que Harry, por fuera, es como su padre, pero por dentro es más como su madre. Lo mejor de ambos, reunidos en una misma persona.

—Y también lo peor —agregó Snape como si no quisiese que nadie lo escuchara. Pero Dumbledore no hizo ningún gesto de impaciencia.

—Desafortunadamente. Pero, ¿quién en este mundo es perfecto?

—Falta un minuto —anunció Cornelius.

Harry giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. Pensaba en Colagusano, en el daño irreparable que le hizo, vendiendo a sus padres a Voldemort. Peter. Un traidor. Un Mortífago…

Un Mortífago.

—¡Esperen un momento!

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —inquirió Cornelius con un poco de impaciencia—. ¡Estamos por irnos al Ministerio!

—Es que… se me ocurrió una idea.

* * *

El juicio a Peter Pettigrew duró más de tres meses, y se extendió por todas las vacaciones. Harry era llamado a veces para prestar declaración en calidad de testigo presencial, lo que significaba que se encontraba a veces con Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin (quien también fue llamado en numerosas ocasiones a declarar como testigo) y, por desgracia, con Lucius Malfoy. El padre de Draco no parecía muy alegre con la noticia que Sirius fue exonerado.

—Sólo está celoso porque tú estás viviendo en la casa de una familia más millonaria que la suya —bromeó Sirius mientras salían de una de las cortes.

Como Harry había predicho, los Dursley no pusieron drama alguno con la noticia que él se iba a vivir con su padrino. De todos modos, ellos no estaban convencidos que Harry tuviera uno.

—¿Te lo has inventado o uno de esos mequetrefes se ofreció a darte asilo? —preguntó Vernon Dursley, riéndose de su propio chiste.

Harry optó por ignorar a su tío. No iba a decir nada que tuviera alguna relación con Sirius, ni menos con el hecho que iba a disponer de más dinero del que Dudley jamás podría imaginar, más que nada por lo pequeño que era su cerebro. Harry tenía serias dudas de si sus tíos iban a recular de vivir con un mago multimillonario porque… bueno, digamos que la avaricia era un pecado universal.

El inicio del cuarto año de Harry estuvo plagado con comentarios acerca de la final del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch. Muchos de los alumnos hablaban de Krum —y también varias chicas—, y de lo emocionante y peligroso que fue el duelo. Lo único que Harry lamentaba era que Remus Lupin tuviese que renunciar a su cargo —y no en menor medida gracias a Snape—, por lo que Dumbledore tuvo que contratar a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ron no había podido parar de hablar cuando Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody apareció en la mesa de los profesores, recibiendo recurrentes palmetazos en la nuca por parte de Hermione.

También se anunció la celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la llegada de los representantes de los otros dos colegios participantes. Harry, Ron, Hermione y el resto de Gryffindors y Slytherins tuvieron que sufrir a causa de los escrégutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid. Pero Harry recibía cartas semanales de Sirius, hablándole acerca de la nueva vida que tenía y de cómo podía caminar por el Callejón Diagon sin que nadie lo mirara con recelo. También mantenía a Harry, Ron y Hermione al corriente acerca del juicio a Peter, el cual se había alargado de manera indefinida.

Finalmente, cuando los tres campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos fueron elegidos y el alumnado se dirigía a sus respectivas salas comunes, Dumbledore le indicó a Harry con la mirada para que lo siguiera. Ron y Hermione decidieron subir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Total, ya sabían que Harry les iba a contar todo más tarde.

Cornelius Fudge, quien seguía como Ministro, pese a las disculpas públicas que pidió a Sirius Black hace unas semanas atrás —y que salió también en el Profeta—, estaba de pie, junto a Peter Pettigrew en el despacho de Dumbledore. A juzgar por las caras sonrientes en el Ministro y en el director, algo tenía que haber salido bien.

—¡Harry! —saludó Fudge fraternalmente—. Tenemos excelentes noticias. El Wizengamot, después de muchas semanas de deliberación, ha accedido a tu petición de usar a Peter como cebo para conducirnos al Innombrable. Sabemos que está en algún lugar de Albania, pero no tenemos clara su posición exacta, pero Peter tiene una ventaja única en comparación con otras personas.

—Lo sé —repuso Harry, visiblemente aliviado—. Eso fue lo que pensé.

—Sin embargo, estamos perdidos en hacer que Peter nos proporcione la ubicación precisa del Innombrable. Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa mágica que le hagamos, él lo va a descubrir y sospechará una trampa.

—Podrían usar un GPS.

—¿Un qué?

—Un GPS. Sistema de Posicionamiento Global. He visto en documentales que los muggles usan unos discos diminutos, los cuales algunos científicos atan a los animales para rastrearlos en todo momento y averiguar sus patrones de migración.

—¿Y los muggles pueden hacer eso? —preguntó Cornelius, totalmente sorprendido.

—Desde hace años que pueden. —Ahora era Harry quien estaba en control de la situación—. Lo que pueden hacer es usar uno de esos discos y hacer que Peter se lo trague. Luego, con una computadora, pueden rastrear todos sus movimientos.

—Pero los magos no tenemos esa clase de cosas.

—Pero pueden obtenerlas fácilmente —dijo Harry con ligereza—. Perdonen la falta de respeto, pero ustedes no tienen idea de cómo manejar una computadora, y menos que haga que rastree la posición de Peter a cada momento, pero conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo sin problemas.

—¿Quién?

—Hermione Granger. Es la alumna más inteligente de su curso… y del colegio. Además, es nacida de muggles. Conoce muy bien las cosas de su mundo.

—De acuerdo entonces —dijo Dumbledore captando la atención de todos—. Entonces, éste es el plan: Cornelius, ordena a un equipo de Aurors para que obtengan esa tecnología. Harry, habla con la señorita Granger para que nos ayude con este asunto. Yo… simplemente me aseguraré que no vayamos por Voldemort a tontas y a locas. No debemos dejar nada al azar. Voy a averiguar lo que pueda acerca del pasado de Voldemort. Esa información podría sernos de utilidad. Es posible que deba dejar a Minerva a cargo de la organización del Torneo, pero esto es demasiado importante para preocuparme por un evento deportivo.

Dumbledore, a continuación se dirigió a Harry.

—Harry. Quiero que, por el momento, permanezcas en el castillo. No hables con nadie acerca de lo que se conversó aquí. Cuando estemos listos para ir por Voldemort, vendrás con nosotros y vas a tener la oportunidad de terminar esto. Nosotros sólo te asistiremos con menudencias, pero tú darás el golpe final. Creo que te has ganado el derecho.

Harry iba a protestar porque Dumbledore quería dejarlo atrás. Sentía que debía involucrarse más en todo eso, participar activamente del plan. Pero cuando el director terminó de hablar, Harry olvidó rebatir. Ellos sólo le iban a allanar el camino. Él, Harry, sería quien pondría punto final a la historia y eliminar, de una vez por todas, al mago más poderoso que jamás hubiese existido.

_La historia es como una hilera de fichas de dominó, una sucesión de hechos perfectamente ordenada. Cuando derribas un dominó, cuando cambias un hecho, por insignificante que sea, todas las piezas caerán, toda la historia cambiará y nada será igual._


End file.
